Trinity Verse
by spikewil
Summary: A trinity is rare, but possible. After a rescue the BAU team will never be the same. Slash, AU, Mpreg, M/M/F, M/M
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trinity!Verse: Rescue 1/1  
>Author: spikewil<br>Fandom: Criminal Minds  
>Pairings: GarciaMorgan/Lynch and Hotch/Rossi  
>Warnings: AU, slash, Mpreg, het<br>Summary: After being rescued life will never be the same for the team's Trinity.

Derek looked around the room where he and five other men were being held. It seemed they were there for months already. They spoke to him about what happened to them, the surgeries, the recovering, and the fear of the rape. When he heard about the experiments to create wombs for men to get pregnant, Derek has begun searching for a way out, but there were no windows, only the door that they entered a while, he couldn't track time, they had removed his phone, watch and anything that could be possible for him to escape.

For a week there was no food only water, weakening him when they came for him. He was knocked out cold and when he came to, the other men had surrounded him, covering him with blankets and told him to stay put. Derek felt pain across him abdomen and he knew that they performed the surgery.

The door opened and two doctors came in, smiling and telling all of us that the experiment has succeeded and now it was time to get them pregnant. Derek realized when they took them one by one; he was going to be last. He prayed hard and desperately for a rescue and that Kevin and Penelope would get him. If he were destined to be pregnant, he'd rather have Kevin being the father than any of those doctors. He was worried how they would react to his ability to have a child now though.

Derek closed his eyes, buried himself as deeply as possible in the dark corner, hoping for his team to save him and the others.

DMDMDMDM

Hotch held his gun out as he went through the long hallway, searching for their teammate. Derek and 5 other men were held below the factory for who knows what. He stumbled during his walk when he heard rooms being cleared and Reid explaining what the doctors had been doing here. Shivers ran down his neck at what the victims had to go through.

Rossi followed his husband until they stopped at the only door that had yet been opened. He heard soft moans and with the count of five, Hotch broke the lock and opened the door.

What they found shocked them. Six men in several stages of fear and hurt. Two men near the door were huffing while hands roamed their pregnant bellies, clearly in labor, while three others were holding their hands and stroking their own bellies.

Hotch looked in the right corner and spotted Derek right away. The man was huddled as tight as possible, knees against chest and head onto knees but did not appear to be pregnant. "Derek?" he whispered and reached out his hand to touch the black man's shoulder.

Rossi saw the response immediately before Derek even reacted. Screams and moans escaped his mouth while he tried to pull away, but the wall was stopping him from getting further.

"Dave, get Kevin," Hotch ordered and was relieved to see the recognition in Derek's eyes as they darted towards the door where Rossi disappeared to.

Kevin was listening with a half ear to what Reid was explaining. All he wanted was to bring Derek back to Penny and him, uniting their trinity once more. It had been hell those five months where Derek was missing and they couldn't find him until they received a call from still an unknown person. Now he was running down the dark hallway to the room where they said Derek was.

Kevin stood still as Hotch guided him to the huddled man in the corner. "Derek, come here," he said quietly and within seconds he had his lover in his arms, hugging him tightly as if he was afraid he would leave. After several minutes of reassuring he wasn't leaving, he lifted Derek in his arms, shocking himself how light the other man weighted and slowly walked out of the factory and into the ambulance where Penelope was waiting for them.

Penelope gasped as she saw Kevin carrying their lover in his arms. Just by looking at the black man's face, realization how much weight he lost was noticeable. When Kevin placed Derek onto the stretcher, she grabbed his face and placed soft kisses on it, all the while murmuring love words.

Just before the door was shut, the rest of the team witnessed as Penelope and Kevin held their tense lover, kissing his hands and face before the sight was gone and the ambulance drove away.

DMDMDMDM

The doctor stood before the trinity as he explained what Derek had gone through and what changes had been made to his body. Derek had closed his eyes and leaned back against Kevin's chest while listening. He tensed when the uterus part came up, and waiting for a negative response from his lovers.

"He can get pregnant if we're not careful?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Yes, but birth would happen through caesarean, as he doesn't have a birth canal," the doctor answered.

"Will a pregnancy hurt him?" Kevin curiously questioned as he squeezed his arms around Derek a bit tighter.

Before the doctor could answer, Derek spoke up. "Why are you not responding angry or sad?"

"We had accepted that you could get pregnant when Reid explained during your rescue. Both Kevin and I love you incredibly much and will take care of you no matter what. We were curious and worried what would happen to you if you did get pregnant," Penelope said as she took his face and kissed him.

"Oh."

"The pregnancy will not hurt him, but might be uncomfortable as your skin will stretches with the pregnancy. We will have to monitor you closely as we don't know what your insides will do," the doctor answered the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We will be careful. First priority is to get Derek his strength back and to begin eating again and all that," Penelope said worriedly as she stroked her lover's tummy.

Derek just closed his eyes again and snuggled into Kevin's embrace. A kiss was placed on top of his head as he fell asleep, while Kevin and Penelope discussed his medical condition. He wasn't worried, he knew the doctor's weren't after him any more now that they were dead and that his lovers would take care of him. Hopefully he would be able to return to work once again.

DMDMDMDM

Derek looked down his chest and frowned once again when his gaze rested upon the scar across his abs. After being rescued from the experiment basement underneath an abandoned factory from two crazy doctors, he had been given a huge shock after his very detailed examination. He knew it was needed but after hearing the news, Derek was glad his lovers were with him to catch when he collapsed. They had settled onto the bed with him resting again Kevin's chest.

Kevin held his male lover, as his knees no longer supported him when hearing the words coming from the doctor's mouth. Derek had a uterus and could get pregnant if we weren't watchful. The good news was that he wasn't yet pregnant from the experiments unlike the other 5 victims.

After the doctor left, Penelope stared lovingly onto the two sleeping men on the small hospital bed. It has taken the team five months before they found Derek back after he was taken from his trip to work. By then the damage had been done, but both she and Kevin were determined to support their lover throughout the situation. She was relieved to hear that he wasn't pregnant, when shock held her that he now could get pregnant.

Derek was startled awake when he felt a small kiss was placed on his temple. He turned his face and saw his blonde goddess. At that moment, he began crying and sobbing out all his hurt, fear and anger while both his lovers embraced him.

Kevin smiled slightly as the bed shook with the force of Derek's emotions, but was relieved it coming out. His tears joined in and their woman embraced both of them.

Hotch, Reid, Prentiss, JJ and Rossi stood out their room and watched from the window at the trinity on the bed. They were determined to protect the lovers from Chief Strauss and who else would endanger them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch/Derek Morgan

Timeline: 5 months after his rescue.

Warning: None of my stories are betaed as I can't find one.

It has been five months since Derek was allowed to return to work. Five months since he was taken, changed and rescued. His lovers were as supportive as ever and patience in their loving. He hadn't been able to accept sexual touches in the beginning, but he was growing more used to it. Only a month ago, Derek made the first move with Kevin and Penelope and their lovemaking was heaven.

Kevin watched carefully as he stood with Hotch in the bullpen, at Derek how the older man walked among his friends and colleagues. It was good to see them treating him normally. He looked at Hotch and could see he wanted to interact as well. Kevin patted Hotch on the shoulder and gave the man a push to go this team.

Hotch smiled thankful at Kevin as he walked towards his team. It felt good that Derek was back among them. They were still careful with him when it comes to cases that needed traveling. Derek and he had agreed that he would try to be helpful from the BAU for a few weeks and after that they would try coming along on cases.

Derek saw Hotch coming towards him and he hugged the other man. The look on Derek's face told everyone that he felt good about seeing the team again. As time grew near, he walked away and headed towards his own office that was still being maintained by Penelope. He shivered with an urge to touch when he thought about Penelope and Kevin.

Kevin was still watching his lover when he stood still. He could clearly see the shivers going through the man as Derek stared at Penelope from across the bullpen. He made his way to Derek and rested his hands on the man's hips.

He pressed himself against his back and whispered in his ear "Get to Penny."

Derek groaned but did as instructed. He blindly followed Penelope to her office, leaving the rest of team smiling knowingly at Kevin. He entered her office and the door was shut and locked immediately. He didn't turn around, but waited for her move.

Penelope waited for Derek to enter her liar before she closed and locked the door. She had recognized the fidgeting and the gazes to either Kevin or herself. After talking to Kevin, they decided her liar was the safest place to take care of their vulnerable lover whenever he needed it. Pen walked towards the shaking form and embraced him; giving his face small kisses and nips.

Derek gasped before his hands rested on her shoulders. He wanted a quick release fast, just to get the edge off. He knew Pen could take care of this. He groaned loudly when Pen kneeled down and with a swift movement pulled his jeans and boxers down exposing his ground to his blond lover.

Penelope maneuvered Derek until the black man was sitting on her chair the way she wanted him to sit. She then wheeled the chair in such a way she could see clearly on her screens the positions of the camera's, knowing how Kevin will see it in his tech room.

Kevin sat in his tech room, door closed and locked, as he stared at the seven screen on his desk and wall. Their woman had aimed the camera at her and Derek in such a way he could everything from Derek's face, hands, chest, cock to Pen's mouth and breast. He gazed at the Derek's face; his eyes closed, tears falling down his cheeks, a frown, his mouth open small whimpers coming from his throat.

Pen held Derek's hard cock in her hand as she suckled on the top, licking his slit. She rolled and squeezed his balls with pleasure. She realized he only wanted a quick release by the way his ass kept clenching, his hips bucking up and those sounds coming from his mouth.

Derek frowned when he realized Pen was slowing down and backing off. "Pen, no…I need…ahh!"

"I know what you want right now, but it's not what need," Penelope replied as she stood up and began undressing herself.

Several times she had slap Derek's hands away from his cock, but in the end he was transfixed on her body then his own. She played him a bit, from a wet finger trailing across her nipples, hardening them when his eyes turned dark and his moans a little louder.

Kevin watched from his spot at the front screen. The white silky skin of their female lover was revealed and he couldn't help but moan together with Derek, their cocks hardening even more. His cock throbbed when he squeezed the top a bit more tightly and cupping his balls, pretending it's Pen caressing him while Derek licks his slit.

Derek gasped when she straddled him and sank down on his cock all the while moving her hips in circles. When she stilled, Pen was sitting firmly on his cock, squeezing her walls to tighten her hold. His eyes closed involuntary and his head tipped back on the chair and his hands squeezing the arm rests.

Penelope enjoyed the pure pleasure on Derek's face before she moved up and down, working her hips slowly to a full hard rhythm. She smiled when she felt large warm hands helping her hips to slide up and down. The man underneath her was frozen in place as he frowned, hands squeezing her flesh until she heard him scream out his orgasm.

Kevin watched his beautiful lovers Derek arched tightly on the chair, screaming out their names as he shot his load into their woman while Pen rubbed visibly on her clit and coming onto Derek's half hard cock that visibly began to slide out it's warm and wet home.

Derek came back from his high, just to collapse in Pen's arms. He rested his face on her shoulder. He groaned softly when she stood up before turning his face towards to the screen where she tapped a button. They clearly saw Kevin in all angles staring at the camera while stroking himself.

Kevin stared at them while fastening the strokes on his cock. His gaze went to Derek's glazed and satisfied eyes as he felt his orgasm explode from his cock.

Derek gasped loudly when he saw the cum shooting out Kevin's cock. "That's so hot," he whispered.

"Give Kevin a kiss when you see him and ask if he has enjoyed himself," she instructed while cleaning both of them.

"I love you both so much," Derek said with a smile.

"We love you too," Kevin and Pen said in unison.

"I can't wait till we're home," Derek stated while redressing himself.

I am feeling extremely naughty," he ended saying before he left the tech room, leaving Pen staring at his back.

"It seems our boy is returning to us!" Pen chirped happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch/Derek Morgan, David Rossi/Aaron Hotchner

Warnings: AU, slash, Mpreg, het

Timeline: 7 months after his rescue.

Warning: None of my stories are betaed as I can't find one.

"We have an announcement to make," Kevin said in the meeting room and guided Derek and Penelope to their seats, causing several smiles and blushes.

"We are pregnant," Derek said, causing the team to look at him and his tummy. The black man's face turned slightly red with pride when he felt Kevin's hands on his shoulders and a kiss on his head.

"Not only Derek is pregnant, I am as well," Penelope smiled as large eyes were now looking at her.

"Both of you? You know how unlikely it is to have two people in a threesome become pregnant at the same time. The statistics…," Spencer started, but got interrupted when Emily hit his arm. "Sorry."

"That's fine, Spencer. But according to our doctor, we're both 4 months pregnant and need to be careful when we're joining the team when on a case," Penelope continued as both her men were too emotional to talk.

"Congratulations, all three of you," Aaron and Dave said in unison, sharing an amused grin.

"May I ask a personal question?" Spencer asked softly, as if expecting to be hit for it.

"Who is the father of each baby? That was our question as well, mostly for the baby inside me," Penelope replied lovingly.

"I am the father for both babies," Kevin stated proudly, still embracing Derek. "We were cautioned by the doctor that Derek is not allowed to break in doors, or fight in any way possible," he said jokingly, yet serious.

"Hotch, I would like to work from my office to assist the team instead of coming on cases, if that would be possible," Derek requested. As much as the pregnancy scared him, he didn't want to lose the baby due to the action that his work consisted of.

"I will arrange something with Strauss. I am sure Dave can help me with that," Aaron said smiling. It was good to see Derek smile again, but was worried if he would survive the rest of the pregnancy, remembering very well how tempered Haley was during her last five months.

"Okay, I'll leave you with the case discussion, but I want to see both of you before you start working on this case," Kevin said, while pointing to his two lovers, causing the others to laugh loudly.

"You both got one protected father on your hands. Your lives will never be the same," Aaron stated before handing out the pads and started the case.

DMDMDMDMDM

The case lasted one week before the team managed to arrest the guy and Derek was happy that he didn't go with them. Kevin was checking up on him and he felt cherished every single time. He felt lucky to have Penelope and Kevin loving and taking care of him and now their baby. It still felt strange that there was a baby growing inside of him while at the same time Penelope has the same. He couldn't wait until they could tell them what the gender of the babies were, Derek wanted to know so desperately that even Kevin became insistent to find out.

Derek rested his head on his arms on the desk and waited for his lovers to pick him up. Before he knew it, Derek had fallen asleep, slumped on his desk.

That's how Kevin found him, drooling on his elbow while moaning softly to what apparently seemed like a nice dream.

Penelope slowed her steps when Kevin hushed her and as she peeked inside Derek's office she could see why. She grinned when Kevin kneeled down and crawled underneath Derek's desk, pressing the man's legs apart. She turned and closed the door behind her as she seated herself right in front of the desk, just in case somehow managed to peek through the closed shutters.

Derek moaned as he slowly woke to someone opening his trousers. He opened his eyes and smiled at Penelope only to pant loudly when Kevin took his hardening cock inside his mouth. A quick hard suck had him hard in seconds and he readjusted the way he sat on the chair. The black man leaned back and almost slid further down his seat so he was able to spread his legs wider.

Penelope watched Derek arch his back, grip the edge of the desk tightly all the while moaning, panting, and grunting from the sensations happening under the desk. She spotted from the corner of her eyes that Kevin had undid his jeans and was currently jacking off. She felt wet herself, but she wanted them to explore her at home, for now she could handle herself becoming wetter by the second.

It didn't take long for Derek to orgasm, as it has been a week since they managed to touch like this due to the case. Kevin followed quickly and as both boys calmed down, she announced that they were going home; she had needs they needed to attend. That caused a quick redressing and off they went.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Aaron had watched from his office to the threesome that left the bureau. He felt arms embracing him from behind. His husband managed to enter without him noticing.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. They've been busy again, but it's always funny to see that Penelope is the alpha in their relationship," Aaron responded knowingly.

"That woman is surprising in all areas," Dave replied all the while opening Aaron's trousers. He kissed his husband's exposed neck, suckling on the skin causing the other man to pant and shake.

"Dave, what…oh fuck…oh god," Aaron stuttered as Dave's hands went into his briefs and cupped his cock. A tight fist and a hard squeeze and he became hard as nails. He couldn't talk, but couldn't respond other than moans.

Dave enjoyed the noises coming from Aaron and as the door was not locked, the shutters were also not closed. They were lucky only the team was in the bullpen.

One hand cupping the tight balls while the other stroked the hard cock, the head peeking up from his briefs.

Aaron's hands grabbed Dave's thighs while trying to keep standing, keep looking out the window, watching Spencer's face, Emily and J.J. chatting together.

"Spencer knows what I doing to you…see his smirk…he knows I am taking care of you," Dave whispered in his ear. "Keep looking at Spencer."

Aaron panted while obeying Dave's order, but it was hard, his eyes kept closing. He was close to orgasm and tried to warn Dave, but the Italian man did only one thing.

Dave tugged Aaron's brief out of the way and exposed Aaron's cock to the air and gave one large twist and Aaron came shooting his load onto the open shutters. Dave noticed the widening of Spencer's eyes before the boy hurried away to the restrooms. He gently wiped his hands and Aaron's groin clean before redressing him. Dave eventually had to literally carry him to the couch in the room as Aaron has lost consciousness.

DMDMDMDM

Spencer looked into the mirror, his face flushed when he remembered himself looking up at the moment Hotch climaxed. He felt himself turn harder and he moaned softly as he cupped his cock. How he wished he could be part of that twosome. His dreams were filled with them, but knowing they didn't feel the same, Spencer settled for just his dreams.


End file.
